


Haunting Through the Ashes

by Chasyn



Series: Buck3.0 & His Reason [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Abby messed Buck up, Buck Feels!, Buck is all lost and confused, But he really shouldn't, Complements, Drabble, Eddie can't shut up, Eddie is all understanding, Eddie should shut up, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, Short, Slight Abby Bashing, but not really, just lightly, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: "Do you think I'm an idiot?" Buck asked, his voice barely a whisper.Eddie smiled and nodded his head. "Yes. You totally are an idiot." He said flippantly.Buck sighed and turned. He thumped his forehead against the table. He was a fucking idiot.





	Haunting Through the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> I think the worst of the badness is over. It'll probs get bad again. And I'll be stressed. And go through writing withdraw again. And then start writing weird things again. BUT THAT'S HOW I PROCESS! 8D I think this one is better than the last one, though.
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> Chas#0048

Three _months_. Abby had been gone for _three_ months. Abby had left him three months ago. Buck knew this. Deep down, he knew this. Of course he did. He still lived in her house, he still slept in her bed and looked at her stuff. And every day, it felt less and less like her. And even less like him. If it ever _had_ felt like him. He wasn't quite sure anymore, if he'd ever felt like home there. He'd just... accidently moved in with Abby. He hadn't even realized he'd done it until it was already done. And it was great at the time. He thought he was in love, he thought Abby was, too. He thought Abby was _it_ for him. That she was his _everything_.

And then she left.

And her phone calls got fewer and fewer.

And it was suddenly three months.

And Buck just felt lost.

Everyone had been teasing him. Joking with him, mocking him. Calling him single, telling him he was a hopeless romantic as he waited for Abby. Telling him that he needed to get over her, that it was silly and weird that he still lived in her place. Someone said she was never coming home. Someone said she was leading him on. Someone said she was ghosting him. Someone just straight up called her a bitch. But Buck just wasn't sure. He wasn't sure of anything anymore. But the need to defend her was less and less.

Buck breathed out deeply as he sunk down on the bench beside Eddie. It was dinner time, Bobby was cooking and Chim was trying to help. Hen was leaning on the counter beside them, laughing about something. But Buck hardly heard them. He was too lost in thought about Abby. He was feeling hopeless and alone and just fed up with everything. He slunk down on the bench and leaned heavily on the table.

Eddie brushed his shoulder up against Buck's gently. "Hey, you okay?" He asked softly, leaning down closer to him.

Buck breathed out loudly again and turned his head sideways. He stared up at Eddie. Eddie was still new. He'd arrived about two months ago. And he and Buck just sort of clicked. They became fast and good friends. When he was around Eddie, Buck felt a little less like shit over Abby. And Eddie kept his opinions about Abby to himself, if he had any. Eddie hadn't ever met Abby. "Do you think I'm an idiot?" Buck asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Eddie smiled and nodded his head. "Yes. You totally are an idiot." He said flippantly.

Buck sighed and turned. He thumped his forehead against the table. He _was_ a fucking idiot.

Eddie frowned, growing serious. "Hey, Evan." He said Buck's first name softly as he leaned even closer. He reached up and wrapped an arm around Buck's shoulders. "I was joking."

Buck pushed Eddie away and sat up. He crossed his arms and leaned them on the table. He shook his head dismissively. "Never mind." He mumbled. "You don't understand."

Eddie still watched Buck with concern. He leaned on the table top as he turned sideways, angling himself closer towards Buck. "Hey..." He started.

Buck sighed again and glanced at Eddie. "Do you think I'm an idiot for still living at Abby's place?"

"Oh..." Eddie breathed out. He didn't answer right away. He tilted his head slightly, trying to gauge how he should answer. He didn't want to upset Buck again. "Honestly?"

Buck nodded his head. "Yeah. I know you've never met her but... maybe that's better."

Eddie nodded slowly. Then he tilted his head to the side. "No, I don't think you're an idiot." He finally said. "I think... I think you're holding out hope, that she'll still come back."

Buck nodded his head slightly. "I am." He agreed.

Eddie lifted his hand and held up a finger. " _That_ makes you an idiot." He said with a smile. Buck frowned and he made to get up. But Eddie grabbed his arm and pulled Buck back down. "Hang on." He said. "I'm not done."

Buck's eyes narrowed into a glare but he settled back down on the bench. "Fine." He said, his lips tight.

"Just give me a minute before you glare my head off." Eddie said with a smile. "I've never met Abby." He started. "But I know you." He said softly. "And you're amazing. You're strong, wonderful, nice, caring, heroic! You risk your life everyday to save people. You're wonderful with Christopher. He adores you." Eddie breathed out and smiled. "Sometimes I think he likes you more than me,"

Buck smiled slightly. His gaze shifted to the table top and his face flushed a bit. He wasn't used to such complements that didn't concentrate on how hot he was or some other superficial thing.

Eddie smiled, watching him, and continued. "You deserve the world, Evan. The whole goddamn fucking world." He leaned closer and practically whispered the last sentiment. "Abby is the idiot, for not seeing you. For not seeing how wonderful you are. You're just... sweet and thoughtful and hot..." Eddie paused for a second. He hadn't exactly meant to say that part out loud. But lingering on it would draw attention to it, so he kept going as quick as he could. ""You are so many things. My point it, Abby is blind. Because there's no way she saw any of that and still ghosted you like she did. Believe me, if I had a guy like you, I'd never let you go..." _Damn it!_ Eddie cursed himself. "You don't deserve what Abby did to you. And she doesn't deserve you!" Eddie said a bit louder. Then sighed and shook his head. "You need to move out, as soon as possible. You need to get yourself out of that toxic environment. You should move in with me..." _Fuck!_ What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he stop?

Buck snapped his gaze back to Eddie. "What?"

Eddie breathed out and smiled. He'd said it. He'd be an ass to take it back now. Plus, he didn't really want to. "Yeah, we got that spare bedroom. Only one who uses it is my Abuela when she watches Christopher too late and sleeps over. But that doesn't happen that often. And you can just sleep in my bed when she does... she can..." Eddie corrected quickly. "I can sleep on the couch..." Eddie really needed to stop talking. If Buck was paying even the slightest bit of attention to Eddie's actual words, Eddie was screwed. He'd started developing feelings for his new friend almost the second they met. And it just kept getting worse, the more they got to know each other. Because Buck _was_ all those things. And Eddie _saw_ him.

Buck breathed out and looked away. In the back of his mind, he was processing what Eddie said, _everything_ Eddie had said. It just took a couple minutes before the real meaning behind them sunk in. Buck frowned for a moment, his eyebrows knitting together.

Eddie noticed and let out a sigh, certain he'd made Buck uncomfortable or something. Which was the last thing he wanted to do. "Evan..." He said softly, leaning closer to him again.

Buck turned to Eddie quickly and grabbed the other man. In one fluid, smooth motion, he gripped Eddie's shirt and pulled him closer. Buck didn't think, he just leaned forward enough to capture Eddie's lips in a gentle kiss. Eddie was caught completely by surprise and for a moment, didn't react, didn't move. Buck started to pull away and suddenly Eddie reacted. His lips chased Buck's until they pressed together again. Buck smiled against him. He opened his mouth and his tongue slid against Eddie's.

"Uh..." Chim's voice cut in loudly. "Should we all leave?"


End file.
